


Under a Blood Moon

by Hexenjäger (Rodarolla2)



Category: Hansel and Gretel: Witch Hunters (2013), S.W.A.T. (2003)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Character Death Fix, M/M, Resurrection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-09
Updated: 2013-11-09
Packaged: 2017-12-29 18:00:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1008371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rodarolla2/pseuds/Hexenj%C3%A4ger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been six months since Brian's death. Jim is struggling to cope with the grief he feels. While at Boxer's Christmas party for the team, he receives an unexpected gift. Brian Gamble is alive. And apparently, some witch coven used his corpse for some ritual of theirs that went pear-shaped due to one of his ancestors, so now he has some weird powers and some witches are after his hide. It's up to Jim and the rest of the SWAT team to keep him out of harm's way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under a Blood Moon

Jim sighed as he watched the other guests at Boxer's Christmas party. It'd been six months since the death of his best friend, Brian Gamble. He still hadn't gotten over it. I mean, what are you supposed to do, just act like you didn't kill the man who had been closer to you than a brother and pretend he never existed? Yeah, I did that, said no one ever. Chris sat down beside him.

 

"Come on, Street. It's Christmas. Lighten up." She grinned.

 

"Just thinking." Jim replied. The thought came to his mind that he never had gone with Brian to one of his Christmas get togethers with his family. Come to think of it, Brian never talked about his family. Did he not have a good relationship with his family? He probably should've asked about them and their relationship. "You know, I never spent a Christmas with him since I met him."

 

"How many years did you know Gamble?" Chris bit back a sigh. Street had never gotten over Gamble's death and absolutely refused to talk about what happened in the trainyard.

 

"Six years." Jim sighed.

 

"When did you guys meet?" Chris asked.

 

"We were both in the military. I was a SEAL demolitions expert and he was a SEAL sniper. We were stationed together. He was a new recruit. Blew through training. He was so good that he didn't have to go through it all. He was so different. One, he was alot more serious, grim, and cynical. Two, he had a darker presence. There was something off about him..." Jim trailed off. "Come to think about it, the dark feeling never went away. It was just muted."

 

"What do you mean?" Chris asked.

 

"He felt like a time bomb. Like the smallest thing could set him off and massacre everyone. Some of the Delta Force guys stationed with us hung out with him, but I was the only one of all the SEALs there to be near him." Jim said slowly, as if he was trying to think about everything at once. "I don't get why the sudden change though, did he just wake up one day and say 'Hey, I'm gonna be a ray of sunshine from now on. No more scaring the shit out of everyone with my seriousness.' I don't get it."

 

"There are some things which we'll never be able to answer.' Chris nodded. Jim opened his mouth to say something when Boxer called them to come get dinner. They got up and went to eat. After dinner, they all moved into the living room. They were talking and laughing. After singing the 12 Days of Christmas, there was a blinding flash of light and a loud thud.

 

"The fuck just happened?" Jim froze at the words spoken by a voice he hadn't heard for six months. Sure enough when they could see, there was Brian Gamble sitting on the floor rubbing his head.

 

"Brian?" Jim asked. He looked up.

 

"Jim?" Brian blinked. "What?"

 

"You're dead. And now you're here?" Boxer was confused.

 

"I was just chillin' minding my own business up in the sky waiting for you guys, then I heard some German and Latin words, next thing I know I'm falling on my ass here. Just as confused as you guys are." Brian mumbled.

 

"Guess we gotta figure out what's going on then." Jim sighed.


End file.
